I Know
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: Someone tells Hiei something important and he doesn't react so well to it. Years later, he comes back to the person. Not Hiei/OC! It's a character from the show... not one you'd expect though.


Felicia: Ok, this is my first het fic... I hope I did a good job on it.. and yes, I am normally a yaoi writer, but I decided to expand a bit and well.. this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I have another YYH fic that has no pairings in it called Breaking The Habit, so be sure to check it out. Well.. on with the fic.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
---Time and/or scene change---  
  
Hiei stood in front of her with wide eyes that were clearly displaying both shock and disbelief. He didn't hear her right. She didn't really do that. Unable to think of anything else to do, he left, running as quickly as he could away from what had just happened.  
  
The other figure that was standing in the snow covered clearing stood with her hands covering her now breaking heart. Eyes were tightly shut, yet the tears still slipped through, hitting the cold ground as beautiful gems.  
  
---Earlier that day---  
  
Today was the day. She would tell him today. Kurama had already told him to meet her in a small clearing in the woods that she head carefully chosen.  
  
Putting her freshly washed, dried, and combed hair back in a red ribbon; she smiled at her reflection in a mirror. 'Stay calm. Just tell him. Don't be afraid. It's better to just tell him.' She thought to herself before taking one last glance in the mirror then leaving.  
  
---Years later---  
  
Coming back here always made her sad. This was after all, the last place she had seen him, years ago. It was cold now, just like that day. Snow even covered the ground and crunched slightly under her feet as she walked over to a tree that had fallen in the time that had passed.  
  
Setting down on the tree that was now a log, she looked around the clearing with a far off, sad look in her eyes. She never quiet understood why he had just left like he did. Nor did she understand why she had never been able to find him since. No one knew where he was.. or had even heard from him.  
  
Even though time had passed and many things had changed and disappeared, her feelings were still there, and if anything that had grown stronger and not dwindled in the slightest.  
  
The day slowly turned to night, though it seemed fast to her. Looking around her, things seemed different now that the sun had fallen and the moon was now casting an eerie, yet serene light over everything.  
  
Standing up, she was about to leave when she heard something land on the snowy ground behind her. Quickly turning around, she saw something she feared that she would never see again. "Hiei..?" She quietly and unsurely asked.  
  
Hiei nodded slightly, an emotionless look adorning his face.  
  
A small smile came to her lips as she looked over at him and as much as she tired not to, she simply asks in a hushed voice, "Why?"  
  
The slightly taller figure turned his head away slightly. After many moments of complete silence save two heartbeats, he says, "It... wouldn't be right..."  
  
She blinked, not fully understanding what the other was saying.  
  
"I'm your..."  
  
After a few moments of silence, she inquires, "You're my what?"  
  
Hiei turns to face her, tears that were until now unseen glistening in the pale moonlight. "Yukina... I'm your brother."  
  
Her eyes went wide and were now clearly displaying both shock and disbelief just as his had all those years ago. Feeling overwhelmed and unsure of what to do, she turned and fled from the clearing.  
  
---Hours later---  
  
Yukina set somewhere deep in the forest, to tired to run any more. He was her brother? But... it couldn't be... she loved him in a very much different way then that a sister should love her brother.  
  
Not being able or even wanting to get up, she laid herself down on the cold, snow covered ground, quickly falling asleep from exhaustion afterwards.  
  
---Around noon the next day---  
  
Yukina awoke, slightly confused. With her eyes still closed, she recalled the events of the previous night. Tears began threatening to spill and she snuggled against something warm that she was lying on top of. 'Wait..' She thought to herself, 'Warm? I fell asleep in the snow.'  
  
Her eyes then fluttered opened, looking up and meeting the eyes of another. "Hiei?" She asked almost inaudibly.  
  
He nodded slightly then put his fingers to her lips as he saw her open them to speak. "Yukina, wait... I need to tell you something first." He paused there and took his fingers away from her lips as he saw her nod her head. Taking a deep breath, he then continued, "That day I left... I did it because I was confused... and because I didn't want to have to tell you the truth about me being your brother."  
  
Yukina took a moment to take in all that her brother had just told her. She then looked up at him and quietly said, "I don't care if you're my brother, I still-"  
  
Hiei had once again put his finger to his sister's lips, silencing her. "I know." He quietly said. "I know..."  
  
Felicia: Well... there you go, hope you liked it. Please review! If enough people review and want me to, I may consider writing a sequel. 


End file.
